<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Relation by Westgate (Harkpad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851185">In Relation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate'>Westgate (Harkpad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason saves Damian and Bruce is grateful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Relation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a Tumblr prompt. Find me on Tumblr at Westgateoh if you'd like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It’s a cold October night with rolling clouds passing in front of the moon every few moments, the light fading on and off like a child was playing with a light switch. The air is still, and Bruce can see his breath on each exhale.</p>
<p>The thunk of a grappling hook breaks the monotony of traffic noises and faint hip-hop music streaming from the bar downstairs. Bruce walks the perimeter of the rooftop to triple check that they’re alone. The scuff of boots and a rough exhale makes Bruce turn. Jason is sitting on the ledge facing him, one foot thrown out in front of him. He pulls his mask up just enough to show his mouth and nose, like he needed fresher air.</p>
<p>Bruce can’t help raking his eyes down Jason’s body, stopping at the splash of wet blood on his right shoulder and then again at the way Jason’s hand is hanging across his knee and trembling.</p>
<p>“Is the kid okay?” Jason asks.</p>
<p>Bruce still isn’t used to Jason’s adult voice. The gravelly tone bordering on a deep base is never what Bruce expects, like he’ll always be expecting the joyful little Muppet voice of the curly black-haired child who still dances in Bruce’s memories. It’s not the child’s voice he wants anymore – this mountain of a man and his shock of white hair is more than enough for Bruce now, and he doesn’t like the tremble he’s seeing, or the lines of exhaustion around his mouth.</p>
<p>Bruce nods and answers, “He’s resting, and Leslie is keeping an eye on him, but he’ll be okay. Thanks to you.” Bruce voice is thick, and he can’t stop the tears that jump to his eyes. The image of Jason folding his body around Damian’s limp form as a flame shot straight at him takes over and Bruce can’t help but step forward. “Are you all right?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I thought –“ Jason starts, but his words stop and he yanks his mask the rest of the way off. He pulls his knees close and rests his head against them. His shoulders shake. “I thought,” he tried again. “He looked like he was,” he chokes out and then stops.</p>
<p>Bruce moves without thinking and sits down next to him. He throws his arm around him and pulls him close. Jason, to Bruce’s surprise, unfolds and leans into Bruce, who shoves his cowl back and presses a kiss to Jason’s sweat-damp hair. “He’s going to be okay. You saved his life.”</p>
<p>Jason sucks in a shaking breath. “He’s your son. I had to save him.”</p>
<p>The night freezes, like Jason’s words cast a spell, and Bruce’s voice disappears. He feels Jason’s body against his own, hears the words again like they’re playing on a loop in the chilly Gotham air: <em>he’s your son</em>, he’s <em>your</em> <em>son</em>, he’s <em>your</em> son. Like just because he’s something to Bruce, that makes him worth saving. That idea hollows out Bruce's chest.</p>
<p>“Not just my son,” Bruce whispers, and pulls Jason closer.</p>
<p>Jason nods against Bruce’s arm. “No,” he replies wetly. “Not just your son.”</p>
<p>And those words are enough for now. They’re out there like an acknowledgement, and Bruce hopes that one day Jason will be able to say the rest of the words, to define Damian as something to him, not just Bruce, but for now he holds Jason, also his son, for a long time on a cold rooftop of the city they all love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>